


Longing

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could you guys write a Cas x reader? Where she’s his soulmate and she and the win cheaters don’t know. They see how strangely protective he is of her and how he’s happier when she’s around and just basically looks like a lost puppy everytime she’s near. He’s sad because he loves her but doesn’t know how to tell her this. And to deal the bond they have to mate. They eventually fall in love and they finally feel ready. As they do it she can see his true form with wings and he can see her soul.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could you guys write a Cas x reader? Where she’s his soulmate and she and the win cheaters don’t know. They see how strangely protective he is of her and how he’s happier when she’s around and just basically looks like a lost puppy everytime she’s near. He’s sad because he loves her but doesn’t know how to tell her this. And to deal the bond they have to mate. They eventually fall in love and they finally feel ready. As they do it she can see his true form with wings and he can see her soul.

Walking into the bunker, you were sipping on your drink. “Here, let me assist you.” Cas gave you a small smile, taking one of the bags out of your arms.

“Thanks!” You smiled back, walking with him in silence. “Books away, food has arrived.” Dean shoved the book away quickly before grabbing a bag and digging for his food. Sam finished up the paragraph he was reading before grabbing his own food. “So, what are we going against, and when do we leave?” You asked as you sat in a chair, pulling your legs up so that you were sitting with your legs criss crossed.

Cas tilted his head to the side as he studied you. “How are you comfortable like that? From my understanding, that is generally how young school children sit, not adults in chairs.” He asked. 

Your eyes went to him as you chewed your bite. Shrugging, you swallowed. “I just am?” You chuckled, not sure how to answer that. While you missed the look he had on his face when your gaze went back to Sam, Dean didn’t. He didn’t ask about it, though, brushing it off as just a ‘Cas thing’. “So. Case.”

Sam cleared his throat. “So, it looks like we _may_ be dealing with a djinn.” He licked his lips. “The information we’ve gathered so far is pointing in that direction.”

“I feel that maybe Y/N should stay back.” Cas thought out loud, making the three of you stare at him. “The three of us are more than capable of dealing with a djinn, and I think that she deserves the rest.”

“Are you seriously telling me to stay home?” You asked. You never got left behind.

Dean shrugged. “He’s right. The three of us can deal with this while you stay back doing whatever you want.” He figured you’d actually like that. “Go on a date or something.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you, making you laugh and throw a fry at him.

* * *

##  _—-Two weeks later—-_

“Cas, can you _please_ stop pouting?” Dean grumbled, sipping his beer, feet up on the table. He had no idea what the angel’s issue was, but it was annoying. You were in the bathroom getting ready for a date, so it wasn’t like Dean could have Cas go bother you.

Pulling your hair up, you walked out of the bathroom, and Cas seemed to perk up a bit. “Alright, guys, don’t wait up.” You winked, giggling.

Cas frowned. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t go tonight.” You furrowed your brows at him, confused. “This man you are going out with is a complete stranger. It could be dangerous.”

You gave him a small smile. “I’ll be okay, Cas. It’s not my first date. _Besides_ , we both know I am perfectly capable of defending myself.” You pecked his cheek before heading out the door.

“I must go.” Cas announced before vanishing. He intended to make sure that you were safe while on your date. Dean was left sitting by himself, wondering what the hell was going on. Cas seemed to be getting more and more protective of you for no apparent reason.

* * *

##  _—-Three days later—-_

“I was thinking that since we’re only a few hours from the beach that we could maybe head out that way? Just for a day or two?” You asked Dean, sitting next to Cas on the bed. Sam was off getting dinner for everyone.

Dean shook his head. “I’m not really the beach kinda guy, sweetheart.”

“Please!” You pouted, sticking out your bottom lip slightly.

“I would be happy to bring you.” Cas smiled at you.

You couldn’t help the grin that spread over your face. “Really?” He nodded, loving how your face lit up. “Thank you!” You hugged him quickly.

“Good, now that that’s out of the way….” Dean chuckled.

* * *

##  _—-Two months later—-_

At the moment, you were dancing and singing around the bunker to [Hard Out Here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DE0CazRHB0so%26list%3DRDE0CazRHB0so&t=ZjJjMGZmM2YxNDMwZTQ3MDNiMDAyZWU3YTU1YTE0NGZhNDY3OGY3YixxeTNXRFV4cQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCh1fzP6Z_4R87TxnI33yQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcrowleysplaythings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147199610128%2Flonging&m=1) while cleaning. You were wearing cut off shorts, an old t-shirt, and your hair was in a messy ponytail. Despite the fact that you knew that you looked a mess, you didn’t mind. You were comfortable, and enjoying yourself. The boys went off to help Bobby with something, and you decided to stay behind.

You and Cas had been getting a bit closer, and it had effected your mood- in a good way. He made you feel like a giddy fifteen year old with a crush again. Hence the impromptu song and dance around the bunker.

The broom was currently your microphone, and your eyes were shut as you moved your hips. “That song is quite vulgar, and do you truly see yourself as a bitch?” You screamed when you heard Cas’s voice, not having heard him arrive. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to frighten you.”

You laughed, shaking your head. “It’s fine.” Your hand was over your chest as your heart was pounding.

“I simply came to see if you’d like some company, however, it seems that you are _quite_ content on your own.” He said somewhat sadly.

Setting the broom to the side, you smiled at him. “Oh, sweetie.” You chuckled, walking to him. “I’m cleaning. That’s all. How about you come over say about seven tonight? That’ll give me time to finish up, eat, and shower. Then we can watch a movie or something. How’s that sound?”

His blue eyes locked with yours as he smiled. “I’d like that.”

* * *

##  _—-One Month Later—-_

You had fallen asleep with your head on Cas’s chest while watching the latest episode of MasterChef, his arm around you. Dean walked in, raising an eyebrow. “Are you two a thing now or something?” Dean asked, curious.

“Y/N is a human being, and I am an Angel of the Lord. You know this.” Cas pointed out.

He sighed. “No, I mean are you two seeing each other? Dating?” Dean corrected.

Cas thought about it for a moment. “I believe so, yes.” He smiled up at the green-eyed hunter.

* * *

##  _—-One year later—-_

You were straddling Cas’s lap in your motel room, your head was on his chest. The two of you hand your arms around each other, perfectly content. It had been a rough hunt, so you had needed him to heal you, as had the boys. After he’d healed you, you showered and pulled on a shirt and shorts. Neither of you had spoken since you got comfortable, simply enjoying being together.

“Cas?” You finally spoke up, your voice quiet.

“Yes?”

Sitting up, you looked into his eyes. “I love you.”

You’d never seen his face light up like that, his eyes seemed to sparkle. “I love you, as well. I have for some time.”

“Really?” He nodded. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t know how.” Cas admitted, his hand cupping your cheek.

Leaning forward, your lips met his. Only, this time, instead of keeping it gently, you put more feeling into it. The fact that you’d been with the angel for a year or so, and hadn’t slept together, was a miracle. Your arms wrapped around his neck as his hands rested on your hips. After a moment, you pulled away, your forehead resting on his. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” You smiled at him. Instead of answering, he gripped your hips, grinding you down on his growing erection. Kissing him again, you rolled your hips yourself, both of you moaning.

Cas pulled your shirt up, your lips parting long enough to pull it over your head. You had opted to forgo a bra after your shower, leaving your chest exposed for your angel. His grace brushed your nipples, which was a new feeling entirely. While you’d pleasured each other in the past, Cas had never used his grace.

“Make love to me, Cas.” You breathed against his lips before kissing down his jaw line. His hands gripped your ass, giving it a slight squeeze.

“Before we go any further, I must confess something to you.” He said gently. “We are soul mates.”

Pulling away, you looked him in the eyes. “ _Seriously_?” Your voice held nothing but surprise. Your eyes locked with his as your mind processed this. He was an angel, and you were just a human.

He could tell that you weren’t upset that you were just hearing about this. “There’s more.” Cas smiled at you. “In order to fully seal the bond, we need to mate.”

“You mean have sex?”

“To put it very simply. However, mating is forever. I will find your soul in the next life, and the one after that…and so on.” Cas explained. “I felt that I needed to explain what going forward tonight with this would mean.” There was no way that he would sleep with you with you going in blind. “Will you be my mate?”

You grinned, nodding. “I will. A million times over.”

Cas pulled you into a deep kiss, rolling the two of you so he was above you. His tie was quickly removed, slipping out of his collar with ease. Your fingers undid the buttons to his shirt before slipping it off over his shoulders.

Your hands explored each other as your lips only parted for whispers of each other’s names, and soon you were both left naked. “Are you sure?” He asked, his eyes searching yours for any hint of doubt.

Smiling, your thumb brushed his bottom lip. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” You reassured him, wrapping one of your legs around his waist. Moving your hand between you, you lined him up. “Make me your mate, Cas.”

Moving his hips forward, his forehead rested on your shoulder as your heat surrounded him. The hand that had been lining him up moved to the back of his neck. “You feel so perfect, Y/N.” Cas praised you, kissing your neck.

Your eyes went wide when you saw his wings. They were magnificent. Your hands gripped his biceps as he rolled his hips against yours, whispering sweet nothings against your neck. “Your wings are amazing.” You gasped, his member brushing against your gspot.

Cas moved his face from your neck, smiling at you. “Your soul is captivating.” As he moved against you, the stronger each visual became.

Moving so he was holding himself above you, he went from rolling his hips, grinding against you, to thrusting. The two of you flowed from love making to a primal need for each other with such ease. “I love you, Y/N.” Cas groaned, his thrusts becoming desperate.

“I love you, too, Cas.” You panted, moving your hips to meet his thrusts. Clenching around him, his wings seemed to almost glow, and for a moment, you saw past his vessel. It was the most breath taking experience you would ever encounter.

His lips found yours as his movements slowed, his seed filling you. Even with closed eyes, he could see your soul. Pecking your lips once more, he slowly pulled out of you and moved to his back. You were pulled to his chest, a smile on your face.


End file.
